Hidden Scars
by Extraho
Summary: Death Sentence. Billy Darley shows his scars proudly. All except one. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and this one has been in the freezer for a while. m/m n/c
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Death Sentence. Billy Darley shows his scars proudly. All except one. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and this one has been in the freezer for a while.

_Itallics are FLASHBACKS. there are just so many of them._

i know i said it would be a one shot, but i decided to make it a three shot instead. it will be updated on Tuesday and Thursday this week.

* * *

"So who the fuck did it?" Billy snapped at his gang.

"It wasn't B-Street, Billy." Jamie said.

"It wasn't the Hall, I would know about it." Heco joined in.

"Unless you were high." Billy replied and sat back.

"I wasn't high!" Heco snapped and slapped his arm, showing that there were no recent needle marks.

"My sister said she saw some fucker in a suit, just chillin'." Tommy said, catching Billy's attention.

"How many suits do we see at Stokely-fucking-Hall." He said and stood up, walking towards the bar. He picked up at newspaper and flipped the pages a few times until his eyes rested upon a too familiar face.

--

_Billy and Nick stumbled in the door to Nick's hotel room, giggling as they kissed briefly, but hungrily. Nick pulled off Billy's hat and latched onto his neck. Billy grabbed the collar of Nick's sweater and pulled it over his head, exposing a tanned, muscular and delicious upper body_

_Nick grinned and tore off Billy's shirt, making the buttons fly in every direction, wrapped a solid arm around the slim waist and yanked him in for a deep kiss. Billy responded without a hitch, moaning deep in his throat, arching into the warm touch. _

"_I'm ready," he moaned against Nick's lips. "I need you…."_

_Nick pulled away and tilted Billy's face up to meet his. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously._

"_Yeah." Billy nibbled his lips adorably. "I'm sure._

--

Memories flooded Billy's mind. His hands shook slightly as he took in the picture of the man that ruined his life. Twice.

--

_Nick lifted him up; his hands folded underneath Billy's bum and carried him to the bedroom. In a fluid motion he set Billy down on the bed, laying himself heavily on top of him as they kissed deeply. _

_Billy's fingers fumbled with his belt while Nick pulled the masses of denim off of the slim legs and tossed it, chains and all, onto the floor. Billy made a sound of surprise as he was flipped over onto his stomach and yanked back by his hips to lay spread out on Nick's lap._

"_Ahmm." Billy moaned as he felt a clothed hardness against his bum. Billy was nervous, and a bit scared. He only hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. It should be different right, when someone else did it, someone you loved?_

--

Billy blinked rapidly, took a deep breath and flicked his nose with his thumb. "You see, the funny thing is –" he walked back to the table, "- when one of us gets killed, we don't make the papers, but the son of the Senior VP of Star Fish Capital…woh weh…" he sat down and tossed the paper over to Jamie, "Go talk to your sister."

--

_Nick littered his back with small bites, leaving pink marks before he caught his lips in a hungry kiss. Billy didn't even notice when a slick finger was slipped inside of him, until the kiss ended._

"_Oh." He startled as he slipped in another._

* * *

A/N what do you think? twisted, weird, interesting?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Billy stood with his gun pointed at Lucas Hume, who was lying on the floor, his eyes flickering between the nose of the gun and the man holding it. He could tell the boy was…just a boy. No more than thirteen. Hannah Hume was lying next to him, crying and pleading, and it was annoying Billy to no end.

Nick Hume was struggling with getting to his feet. Once he did, he ran at Billy full speed. Billy turned and pointed his gun at Nick, but he didn't fire.

Clear ocean blue met sea-green eyes, and neither could look away.

_--_

_  
Nick stilled. "Are you okay?" he whispered hotly against his neck. Billy nodded. It didn't feel too bad. It burned a bit, but it didn't hurt or tear him, so he was good. He bit his lip harshly as they moved deeper into him. He clutched the sheets, expecting pain, but it didn't come. Instead he felt a warm rush of heat in his belly and a steady pulse of intense pleasure washed over him. "Oh god…" he moaned. How? He was feeling pleasure from the inside. He hadn't thought it truly possible. The only sexual pleasure he had gotten was from his own hands, but this…this was simply amazing. It felt so good when Nick slipped another finger past the ring of muscle._

Billy walked up to Nick, pressing his gun harshly to his throat. Nick didn't bat an eyelash. Billy stepped right up in his face, he could feel the older man's breath against his lips.

_--_

_  
Billy keened loudly and pressed back, making Nick chuckle. "Be patient, my love, patience." He pulled away, removing his fingers from the hot cavity. "Still sure?' Billy nodded with confidence. Everything had gone so much better than he had expected. He felt something hot and blunt press into him. "Relax, sweetheart." Nick soothed softly and stroked his thighs._

--

Billy felt electricity shoot through him as Nick's lips softly brushed his own, making every hair on his body stand on end. His anger and hatred deflated, leaving him feeling empty, lost and helpless. Sighing loudly he side-stepped him and walked a few step away from them all. Rubbing his fingertips across his scull he sighed again.

"Let's go boys. I think we made our point."

_--_

_  
Billy shuddered and his eyes rolled. Whimpering, he buried his face in the crook of Nick's arm, lapping the salty drops of perspiration._

--

"Billy –" it was Heco speaking, "I though we were gonna ghost these fuckers!"

Billy snarled, "I'm not in the fucking mood! Okay?" Billy once again reminded his crew that he was the youngest amongst them with his emotional outburst, not unlike that of a teenager.

"Billy, he killed Joe." Bodie said quietly.

"Just get in the car." Billy said, his voice void of any energy or vengefulness.

--

_  
"Relax, rest…breathe." Nick soothed and kissed the base of his neck, nuzzling the honey-blonde hair._

--

As they drove back to Stokely Hall, Bodie, who was sitting in the front seat saw the unshed tears in Billy's eyes.

--

_  
Billy shivered as Nick's hot breath caressed his neck. Okay, this hurt a tiny bit. Not nearly as much as he thought it would, but it still burned. Billy forced himself to relax and felt Nick's thick length slide into him. His inner muscles ached from the strain._

* * *

A/N; the next chapter; nick and billy have a midnight chat...


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A few days later Billy let himself into Nick's house. Knowing they – the wife and the kid - would be asleep. Only Nick would be awake, like always. He would get up every night at 2:20 and get something to drink. It was without fail and you could set your clock by it.

Billy wasn't surprised to see Nick in the kitchen. Nick didn't seem too shocked to see him either. He just blinked a few times before he turned back to the fridge and found a carton of milk, another glass and the Nesquick chocolate powder. He mixed it together and handed Billy the cup, their fingers brushing as Billy accepted it.

--

_Gently, but firmly, Nick gripped Billy's hips and pressed deeper, so that the crown of his cock was hooked just above his prostate, pressing it firmly, while the thick vein on the underside pulsed against it._

--

"You've changed." Nick said his voice raspy.

"So have you." Billy whispered back.

_--_

_Billy stiffened, releasing a shuddered breath, and Nick murmured soft words while caressing the creamy skin on his body. After a few moments Billy relaxed again and they enjoyed the tranquillity of the feeling._

--

Nick let his eyes travel across Billy, noting all the changes. "Why'd you shave your hair off?"

Billy didn't answer. He just shrugged non-committing. "Why'd you shave?"

"I felt it was time for a change." Nick replied.

"There you go."

Nick sighed, "You didn't come here just for a midnight chat Billy. Those days are over."

"I did actually." He stirred his chocolate milk, "It's perfect. You never forget."

--

_As Nick thrust carefully, rocking into him. Billy spread himself wider and settled on his elbows. Every thrust met a barrier of tight muscle inside him, but soon, after much gentle coaxing, Billy felt something in him give, and open for his partner._

--

"Why didn't you kill us?" Nick asked.

"I just couldn't." Billy replied.

"Why?"

"I guess a part of me still loves you."

--

_Nick hissed as he sank deep into the tight heat. Billy gasped and tightened his legs around Nick's thighs, the soles of his feet touching his bum. He couldn't believe how full he felt. He could not help but put a hand to his stomach. God, he could feel Nick moving in him against his hand as he worked up a sweat "Nick…" he moaned his name loudly. "Harder please!" Nick complied, setting up his pace, his crown dragging across the sweet spot at every thrust._

--

"You destroyed me." Billy gazed at the older man, "Why did you hurt me?" his voice was quiet and shaking slightly. "Why like that?"

--

_Nick held Billy hips tightly with his hands and thrust hard, staying still inside him when he couldn't go any further. Billy's head dropped onto the bed, his messy blonde hair covering the pillow, and sucked in a breath, his face screwed up with pleasure._

--

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

"I know."

--

_"AH, please." He pleaded. Nick repeated the powerful thrust, making Billy mewl and shudder around him. He thrust again, harder, just as Billy rocked back against him. Billy winced as his belly tensed in discomfort, but he didn't say anything. He probably just hit a tender spot. He tried to relax and open up for his lover as he thrust again._

--

Nick sighed and looked away. He knew he had screwed up everything for Billy. He had been a good kid at fifteen. He had good grades and pretty normal, if a little small for his age.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry." He offered.

Billy rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm a complete failure." He said, "I tried so hard with Joey…to give him a future, but all he wanted was to be like me…"

--

_"Nick – slower – ow!" Billy's arms gave out as he lost his balance and fell onto the soft mattress. A second later Nick was on top of him, flush against his back, moving deeply. Billy wiggled and tried to get away from the ache building in his middle. He wasn't hard anymore, as the discomfort became too much._

--

"Billy…" Nick moved to embrace the younger man, forgetting their situation, and for a brief second their recent past. Billy let him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

--

_"Nick, stop, – stop," he pleaded. He cried out sharply and tears started leaking from his eyes when his belly exploded in pain, as Nick went as deep as he could, hitting the top of his channel hard._

--

Billy breathed in his scent deep into his lungs and could feel Nick doing the same. The familiar scent went straight to his head.

--

_Billy felt genuine fear rise in his chest. He struggled to be freed of the heavy man on top of him. He had loved how Nick was so strong and solid, outweighing him by at least 20 kilos. Yesterday he had loved the feel of his weight on top of him as they curled up in front of the TV, but now it was crushing him. The air was being knocked out his lungs. He clawed at the arms that were braced on either side of his head._

--

Slowly they pulled apart and Nick sat down on the chair next to Billy, their thighs touching.

"If Joe had been anything like you, he'd be at Harvard now." he said quietly.

--

_Air rushed to his lungs, making his head swim, as the weight shifted. "Nick…" he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks, his long messy hair pooling around his head. Calloused hands seized his wrists and pinned them above his head. A harsh thrust rocked him further up the bed, bowing his back and knocking his shoulder into Nick's elbow._

--

"I can dream, can't I?" Billy said and sipped his chocolate milk. He hadn't had any in years. Not since his little brother stopped insisting they'd buy it.

--

_He felt a sharp pain accompanied by burning heat fill his bellows and for a moment he thought it was over, a second later he realized that it wasn't, but he had torn badly and that it was his own blood that was filling him._

--

"It could have been reality..." Nick trailed off, not really knowing what to say, knowing nothing would be enough.

--_  
_

_Billy sobbed in desperation and yanked at his arms. "S-stop - Nick, please…" his please fell upon deaf ears. Sounds started to float away from him, and he felt like he was under water. Feeling disappeared from his body. He felt like he was floating above himself, observing. Everything was padded in compact cotton._

--

"Do you ever think about it? About us?" Billy asked, looking up at Nick.

"Yeah, I do."

"And…?"

"I miss you."

_--  
_

_He watched himself struggle and cry silently as his vocal chords failed to respond. The sun was starting to rise by the time he felt awareness rush back to him. He was lying on his side with Nick spooning behind him and a healthily muscled arm curled around his seemingly tiny waist in comparison._

--

"Nick?" a soft and sleepy female voice carried through the kitchen. It was Hannah. "Why have you been gone so long? I worried." She whined.

Nick closed his eyes and exhaled. "I'm fine sweetheart."

--

_His stomach flipped, making him nauseous when Nick grunted in his sleep and pulled him tighter back against his naked body. He tried to move, but his body hurt too much. What felt like Witch Shots shot through his spine. He could feel dried blood on the sheets and on his thighs, but the blood further up, between his legs was still warm and wet, running freely along with the white fluids leaking from him still._

--

"Oh my god. What's he doing here Nick?!" she gasped, a look of horror on her face.

"We're just talking." Nick sighed tiredly.

"He killed our son! How can you talk to him?!"

Nick sighed again, "He didn't kill Brendan, Hannah. His brother did."

"Oh and that makes it so much better!" She snapped sarcastically, "And what do you have to talk about anyway?"

"Old times." Billy said raspily, "We go back a long way."

--

_He grit his teeth and managed to pull himself out of the bed and onto the floor, away from him. He grabbed his trousers and tried to get them on, succeeding with much difficulty. He crawled the few meters to the bathroom and grabbed a small washcloth to halt the bleeding. He hissed in pain as he laid it between his cheeks, against his torn opening._

--

"How long?" Hannah asked warily.

"About….Nick?"

"Eighteen years." He replied.

"You've been involved in gangs for eighteen years?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Nicky's got quite the dark past…" Billy chuckled, "But no, he'd little to do with it. It's just…" he looked at Nick with an odd look in his eyes "…us."

Hannah gasped at the way he said 'us'.

--

_He tried to stand up, but his shaky legs gave out before he could take more than a few steps. Pain blasted through his body as he hit the red carpet on the floor. Tears were wetting his eyes, but there wasn't enough left to actually let him cry and he couldn't scream because he had no voice. Though, he supposed that was a good thing, as he didn't want to wake… him again. Sadly, the three fates were not on his side a Nick stirred and opened his eyes._

--

"What do you mean 'us'?" she asked and looked at Nick, "You've been cheating on me?" her voice quivered.

"It was only once." Billy said and stood up. He walked up to her, stopping by her side. "When he raped me." He whispered softly in her ear.

--

_The older man blinked blearily and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Why are you on the floor?" he asked._

--

Hannah snapped out of her daze and stared at Billy, who was now by the entrance door, "Do you expect me to believe that? A big guy like you? You're both taller and heavier than him –"

Billy paused by the door, his eyes resting on Nick, who was sitting quietly by the table, his finger caressing the edge where Billy's lip had touched the glass.

"I was fifteen," he said quietly.

Hannah lost all colour in her face. She looked at Nick, hoping he would protest, but he only looked away, biting his lip. Tears started slipping from her eyes. "Nick?" her voice cracked audibly. Receiving no response, she ran up the stairs.

--

_Billy felt panic overtake him and he struggled to his feet, stumbling to the door, grabbing a black tee off the ground. He glanced briefly at the man he had loved… still loved… then he ran._

--

Billy slipped out the door.

_--_

_Billy collapsed as the doors to the lift as it closed behind him. He could feel blood trickle down his thighs already. His car was just on the other side of the street, but it was still too far to walk, he had little choice though. Billy just hoped that there wouldn't be anyone there when he got home._

--

He closed the door behind him and walked down the path, breathing in the cool night air.

--

_The doors beeped and he pulled himself to his feet again and stumbled out of the bloodstained lift. He left the hotel without meeting the staring eyes of anyone who saw him. He knew his jeans were spotted with blood and that the bruises around his slender wrists attracted attention._

--

The sudden rush of oxygen and relief went straight to his head.

_--_

_By the time he reached his car he was dizzy from blood loss. When he came to home he just made it to the bathroom. He struggled out of the black tee – it was Nick's – and the bloodied jeans and shakily bumped random buttons in the shower and sank to the cold tiled floor. It didn't matter if the water was too hot or too cold. He just needed to wash. To be clean again. To be pure and untouched again. He scrubbed until his skin was red and sore. He didn't have any soaps, lotions, or even shaving cream left to wash himself with. Eventually he turned off the freezing water and wrapped a huge towel around himself._

--

Billy stared at himself in the mirror, seeing only the face of a boy. His eyes were still the same; that of a fifteen year old. Even after all these years he could feel Nick's hands around his wrists, holding him down, but his heart ached for him still. He could feel his heavy body draped over his back, but the comforting scent he had smelled when they embraced was still the same. He knew it was wrong of him to feel that way.

Without hesitation he picked up his razor.

--_  
_

_Sobbing soundlessly, he curled himself into a shivering ball, as small as possible, in a corner of his room, feeling too exposed on the bed, wanting to disappear. The adrenalin from the panic that had overwhelmed him as Nick woke up was wearing off and he could feel every horrible violent ache in his body. The room was spinning, pictures and posters blurry and unclear. Every sound was muffled and the frantic knocks of his mother on his door went unheard as he drifted into darkness in a pool of his own blood._

--

He finally had closure.

* * *

A/N

Only the epilogue to go... should i turn this into a full blown story?


	4. Chapter 4

_this is the last chapter. enjoy..._

* * *

_--  
His eyes fluttered open to see a white roof. The smell of anti-septic filled his nose. A small distressed noise escaped his lips, attracting the attention of the man sitting by his bed._

_"Billy-boy?" A rough hand embraced his own. "You're in the hospital…you scared me real bad there boy." Bones said roughly, laying Billy's pale and soft hand against his unshaven chin. He had obviously not left his side._

_"Daddy…?"_

_The door opened to reveal a blonde woman, "Oh sweetheart, you're awake!" Evelyn gasped and rushed to his side._

_"Mama…" tears began to slip from Billy's eyes, but for once, Bones didn't say anything, only dried them away with his hand._

_"I'm here William. I'm not going anywhere." His voice thick with emotion. He had been so close to loosing his boy. Evelyn stood behind him, hands clasped on his shoulders, looking down at her son._

--

The razor slid smoothly across his chin, taking the dark blond beard and about ten years of his age with it. A new chapter in his life had begun…and it was about fucking time.

* * *

The end.

A/N; bet I scared you there didn't ? I've been thinking of turning this into a fic…but I don't know. I'll see where it goes. you can concider it the prologue to the story called "Heilig" (it means sacred) which will be posted in the Four Brothers Section today!! only the prologue will be up today,m which is, as i said, this story, only in one chapter. i think you should read it anyway, because it flows much better when you read it all in one go.


End file.
